A Hollywood Hit
by Jackson Hanning
Summary: Twin brothers Lovino and Feliciano Vargas are Hollywood's current favorite heart-throbs. Cast in the most anticipated movie of the year, the twins think it will be business as usual in the movie industry. But what they don't know might very well kill them. In fact... he's planning to.
1. The Job

I knock tentatively on the large, oak door. A voice from the other side commands me to come in, and I obey, stepping into the dim room the same as I have too many times to count.

The Boss sits behind his desk in a large, high-backed swivel chair; his hands laced together as his elbows rested on the desk. I almost laugh, thinking it looks like something straight out of Hollywood. A "bad guy" getting my orders from a badder bad guy behind a giant desk. Definitely cliché. I make sure to keep a straight face, though. Professionalism is my greatest ally in this room. One toe out of line and I won't be the one making the hit. I'll _be_ the hit.

"You wanted to see me, Boss?"

"I have your new assignment," comes the deep, gravelly voice. It's a voice that strikes terror into the hearts of the biggest, toughest hit men around. It's the voice of a man who is hated and feared and respected. It is the voice of a man who has ordered countless deaths of people who never saw it coming, regardless of whether or not they deserved to die. This is a man who has made his career paying his arsenal of hit men with the money he is paid by those who want someone dead. When I said it's like a cliché Hollywood movie, I wasn't kidding. There's just one really big difference. This is real life. And whoever's name is in that envelope being slid across the desk had better say their prayers. Because their days are numbered.

I reach for the large, orange envelope, my eyes glancing up at the Boss. He's emotionless, as always. He's got a permanent scowl that scares the crap out of small children and a lot of grown men. His dark fedora is pulled low over his brows, masking the upper half of his face in shadow. He is certainly to be feared. Everyone is scared. They've got reason to.

I'm not afraid. And they all think I'm nuts for it.

I look down at the envelope and open the flap. Inside is a stack of papers and a glossy photograph. I pull out the picture and my eyebrows fly up in surprise. "You can't be serious."

"Do I look like I am joking?"

"I can't do this."

"It is an order."

"It's_ insane_! How am I supposed to get to _him_? I'm not one of your snipers, and that is the only way you're placing a hit on-"

"I don't want a sniper!" Boss spits, his anger starting to show. "I. Chose. _You_. For a reason."

I fall silent, looking back down and studying the photograph in my hand. I speak slowly, in measured calmness. "How am I supposed to do what I do, with him?"

"You're smart. You have many covers. I have many contacts. Everything is already in place. It isn't hard. You get close, and you murder him. It will take a little more time, though. Assuming you don't want this job to be the one that lands you in prison. You have six weeks. Starting tomorrow. Don't rush it. I don't want to lose you to this one. You're one of the best I have, and this job will be your biggest ever. Both the target and the pay out. _Don't s_crew this up."

I make a tight line with my mouth and inhale a deep breath, still staring at the picture. The face is familiar; everyone knows it. The name that goes with it is known in every household in the country. I think of all the publicity his death will garner and wonder who ordered the hit. Who would want him dead? But then, that's not my job to know. My job is to make sure he dies. "I understand."

"Go," Boss orders with a wave of his hand. "I don't want to see your face until he is dead."

I slide the contents back into the envelope and follow Boss's orders. I keep a tight grip on my new assignment as I stride down the hall, away from the Boss's office. As I walk, I try to get my head in gear. I need a plan. A good one, if I want to get off without a prison sentence. I've had close calls before, and I really don't want it to happen again. Boss is right, though. I am the best at what I do, despite how much I hate it. I don't have a choice anymore, and I haven't for a long time. I might not be afraid of the Boss, but I know exactly what will happen if I try to get out of the game. I've seen what happens when one of Boss's guys gets scared and wants out. I've watched some of them be buried.

So I do what I have to. I do what I'm told. And right now, that means killing one of the world's most famous and recognizable celebrities.

I can do it. I have to do it.

And I know exactly what strategy I'm going to use.

* * *

_**I'm going to explain a couple things in this author note, but it's not, like, required reading.**_

_**First thing: these chapters will vary in length. One chapter might be rather long, and the next might be very short. It's part of my strategy, and also an awful habit that I have.**_

_**Second: **__**There **_**_WILL_**_** be some gender-bending in this one. It's Hollywood, which means everyone is gorgeous and perfect and most of them are not gay. It's just something to make it a little more realistic, I hope. Plus I've always wanted to write Fem!Prussia.**_

_****__**Third: Main pairings will be Spamano and GerIta. You'll figure out all the side pairings as I go along. ;) Don't want to give you guys too much of a spoiler.**_

_**This will be an ongoing fic, and a mystery of sorts. Mostly it will be a romantic fluffy kind of story, with just enough ominous undertone to make you feel like you're being watched. Feel free to make speculations, but I will not reveal the answers until the proper time. Go easy on me, guys. I'm not this kind of writer, but I'm really trying to strengthen my writing skills. Which means I have to journey beyond the land of fluffy endings and realize that everyone gets a happy ending.**_

_**So, since this chapter is so short, and you have absolutely no idea what is going on, I've also posted the next chapter, in which you shall meet the main characters and start to get a feel for the happier, goofier part of the story that is my trademark as a fluff author. I will not often post two at a time. This is a special occasion. **_

_**So go ahead. Go read. Review if you feel led. Follow if you want to keep up with it!  
**_

_**-Jack**_


	2. Take One: First day on the job

A pair of hazel eyes rolled behind dark aviator sunglasses. Lovino Vargas was just about fed up with today and his ditzy brother, and it wasn't even ten am. "Feliciano. What the fuck are you doing in that alley?"

"Lovi, there's a kitty over here!"

"So what? Leave it alone, Feli, we're going to be late."

"But Lovi," whined the other.

"Feliciano, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one, Lovi, you should know that, we just had our birthday-"

"Twenty-one," Lovino interrupted. "So leave the cat alone, get out of the damned alley, and get to your _job_. Like an _adult._"

"I can't just leave her. She's all alone! Can we please take her home?"

"We're not _going_ home, Feliciano, we're late for work!"

"They'll wait until we get there, Lovi," Feliciano pleaded. He used his puppy dog eyes to plead with his twin brother. "Please can we take her with us?"

The older twin huffed and looked up at the overcast March sky, pleading with whatever deity was up there to give him patience. He might not have been a very good Catholic, but if he would take any help he could get on a day like today. "Fine. Get the damn cat and let's _go_ already."

Feliciano's innocent face lit up with a smile as he scooped up the dirty white kitten, holding it carefully in his hands. He cooed and babbled softly at the kitten as they walked down the sidewalk. Lovino took a deep breath and willed himself to find any remaining reserves of patience. He had a bad temper by nature, but he'd somehow managed to go this long without throttling his brother. He didn't really care to break his streak on the first day of their new contract. Why had he agreed to _walk_ to the studio with his brother? They should have driven. If they'd driven, there'd be no cats, no mud puddles Feliciano just _had_ to walk through, and no way they would have been running so late.

"We're going to get fired," Lovino moaned.

"We're not going to get fired, Lovi," Feliciano reassured him cheerfully. "They're so happy to have us in their movie, they'd never fire us."

Lovino shot a glare at his brother, who kept smiling and chattering to his cat. "Don't be so sure, Feli. They could fire us if they want."

"But they won't!"

Lovino sighed and locked his eyes on the studio lot just ahead. Finally. Lovino quickened his pace, telling his brother to hurry up. He knew Feliciano was right; they'd never be fired. They'd practically been begged to be in this movie. They'd been fancast in these roles even since before the movie adaptation of the bestselling novel had been announced. The author himself had declared the twins as "brilliant actors, perfect for the roles of the Owens brothers" in every interview he'd had since the auditions had gone underway last autumn. The director and producers had bent over backwards to get them contracted, even when told they wouldn't be available on set until the scheduled third day of filming. Being five minutes late wouldn't cost them their jobs.

Striding on to the lot, Lovino flashed his id to the security guard and waited impatiently as his brother tried to juggle the cat and his script while digging in his pocket for his wallet. During the time this took, the guard had paged someone, and a slender man with shoulder length brown hair pulled up in a golf cart. He smiled at Lovino and Feliciano as he walked toward them. "Hello gentlemen. We've been waiting for you. I am Toris, Mr. Łukasiewicz's personal assistant."

"I'm Feliciano, and this is my brother Lovino!" The bubbly younger twin grinned as he shook Toris' hand feverishly, his script tucked under his arm and a mewling kitten crawling up his jacket. Toris blinked a few times, looking strangely at the feline, but kept smiling.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you. I've heard so many wonderful things about you two." After Feliciano stopped shaking his hand, Toris shook Lovino's. "Come. I'll give you a ride to set and introduce you to the rest of the cast and some of the crew."

Lovino took the seat beside Toris, while Feliciano rode behind them with his cat, oohing and ahhing over anything he found interesting on their drive. "May I ask about the cat?" Toris asked quietly, for Lovino's ears only.

Lovino chuckled and rolled his eyes. "It's a stray he rescued on the way here. He wouldn't let it go."

"Ahh," Toris said, his smile growing slightly. "It's a kindhearted gesture. I was simply curious."

Lovino shrugged. "It's just how he is."

Toris wove the golf cart through the lot with ease, and parked near the edge of a sectioned off part of the lot. "If you gentlemen would follow me..."

Lovino grasped his brother's arm as they walked, trying to make sure Feliciano didn't run off or something. He kept them close behind Toris, the brunette man making soft comments and observations as they walked, pointing out certain trailers they may need to know. Toris led them to a picnic table under a canvas pavilion where a half a dozen people had already assembled. All of the faces were instantly recognizable, reminding Lovino once again that he and Feliciano were part of an all-star cast on this one.

There was Matthew Williams; the tall, fresh-faced blonde who had been cast in the male lead. He was new on the acting scene, and flying under the radar, but those who knew him adored him. There was Julchen; the sultry German super-model turned actress, who claimed she was too "awesome to need a last name". There was Heracles Karpusi; People magazine's "Sexiest Man Alive". There was Fran Bonnefoy; a seasoned actress who was very well known in the industry. Lastly, there was Sakura Honda; a popular Asian actress, said to be very reserved off screen.

"Hello everyone. I see you're almost all here. Lovino, Feliciano... meet the rest of the cast. Matthew, Julchen, Heracles, Fran, and Sakura. I'll let you all get acquainted while I go find our good director." Toris bit his lip and hurried away, muttering something under his breath.

"It's so nice to meet all of you!" Feliciano exclaimed happily, beaming at the table in general. Matthew smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you, too. I've seen your movies. I still can't believe I get to work with all of you. It's truly an honor."

"_Liebling_, ze honor is _ours_," Julchen practically purred in her thick, German accent. Matthew flushed darkly as she waggled her eyebrows in his direction, smiling seductively.

"Is that a cat?" Heracles asked, his voice strong, yet soft.

Feliciano's face brightened even more. "Yes, it is! I rescued her on the way here! I am going to call her Carina, because she's so cute!"

"I love cats," Heracles said. The look on Feliciano's face said he had just found his new best friend. Heracles turned to the Asian woman across from him. "Sakura. Do you like cats?"

Sakura's eyes widened, as if she hadn't expected to be pulled into the conversation. "Ah, yes. Cats are very nice."

Heracles smiled and turned back to Feliciano. "I brought some of my cats with me. They are in my trailer. Would you like to let Carina stay with them while we work?"

Feliciano's head bobbed. "That would be so nice! I am sure Carina would like to make friends with your cats, Mr. Heracles!"

Heracles pushed himself up from the table and motioned for Feliciano to follow him. "It's just over here. We will most likely be back before Toris even finds Feliks."

Lovino watched as his brother followed after Heracles, and took the liberty of sitting in the newly vacated seat. Fran smiled at him. "Nice seeing you again, Lovino." She had played his and Feliciano's mother in a film about two years ago. She was nice enough. Lovino nodded in acknowledgment, then noticed that Toris was returning, two blond men in tow, one of whom was the director.

The director was a strange man, but his track record proved he knew how to make a movie. Looking at him, you'd never guess he was one of the most successful directors in the industry. His immaculate blonde hair fell just past his chin, his blue eyes matched the color of his skinny-cut pop pants, and as he walked up, he was studying the manicure on one hand.

"Like, oh my god," Feliks exclaimed, rushing up to the table and waving one hand around in the air. "This is, like, so totally perf. Arthur, aren't they, like, perf?" he gushed to the other blond walking much more calmly beside Toris.

"Quite," Arthur replied. The man had the faintest hint of an English accent, and the bushiest eyebrows Lovino had ever seen. This was the man behind the novel their movie was based on; a best-selling romance novelist to rival Nicholas Sparks. Arthur Kirkland smiled politely at the assembled cast. "Hello all. By God, it really is like my characters have all come to life and are sitting right in front of my eyes. I can't wait to see you all acting together. This is going to be remarkable."

Julchen grinned down the table at Arthur. "Of course it is. Herr Kirkland vrote a vonderful _buch_ zat ve haff ze pleasure of acting out."

"My, thank you very much for the compliment, Julchen. You read my novel?"

"Of course I did! I believe in knowing mich character as vell as I can." She turned her seductive gaze on poor Matthew across the table from her. "I liked ze end ze best."

Matthew's eyes went wide and he gulped slightly. Lovino smirked slightly. It was quite obvious Matthew had also read the book. Or at least the script. Julchen's character – Victoria – and Matthew's character – Finn – were the lead roles. Kirkland's novel was really the classic love story, so of course... the leads end up falling for each other, but not without a few bumps along the way.

Heracles and Feliciano returned just then, void of all felines. Feliks waved them over and started talking at them all. "Okay, since the Vargases are, like, _finally _here, we're totally set. Since this book, like, takes place in the summer and the fall, it doesn't really matter that it takes place in, like, Kentucky."

"Minnesota," Arthur supplied.

"Whatever. It's all, like, the same. So we're filming in the area for location shoots. It's just, like, easier this way, and no one will even notice that it's southern California and not some teeny-tiny town in the middle of nowhere that, like, doesn't even have a shopping mall." Feliks turned to Arthur. "Like, what do all these girls do without, like, a shopping mall nearby?"

Arthur sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead. "I can't say as I know, Feliks. We've gone over this. My book didn't really center on the social habits of the females in town."

"It, like, should have. It would have added, like... depth." Feliks shook his head suddenly, his blond locks swishing. "Like, whatever. So I need, like..." Feliks paused and studied the group of actors assembled before him. "Mattie and Julchen. On stage A in an hour. We'll run through scene 4. And then Lovino, Sakura, and Feliciano to like, stand by, so they can rehearse scene 8 after lunch. Everyone, like, got it? Good!" With that, Feliks turned on his heel and walked away, beckoning Toris to follow him with one hand held in the air. He didn't even glance over his shoulder when he shouted "Ludwig! Like, show the Vargas brothers to their trailer!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, an enormously built security guard appeared. Lovino's first thought was _Scary as fuck_, while Feliciano's initial thought ran more along the lines of _He's scary, but he looks nice!_ The hulking guard sized up the twins with shockingly blue eyes, then opened his mouth and spoke in a voice just as deep as expected. "Misters Vargas. I will show you to your trailer."

"Okay!" Feliciano chirped, falling into step beside the security guard. Lovino trailed a few steps behind. "So your name is Ludwig? How nice! My name is Feliciano. You can call me Feliciano, if you want. Or you can call me Feli! Nobody calls me 'Chiano' because that's not really a very good nickname. This is my brother Lovino, but I call him Lovi. I don't think you should call him Lovi, though, because he doesn't really like it when people call him that."

"Feli," Lovino cut in.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Feliciano only giggled. "I'm just trying to make friends, Lovi!"

"This is your trailer," Ludwig said, effectively ending the brothers' argument. "Trailer number 4. If you need anything, the security building is just over there." Ludwig pointed to a very small building not 20 yards from their trailer. "Studio stages A through C are in that building there." Ludwig's finger moved to point to the large, main building several hundred yards away. It was seen only over the tops of a few dozen trailers. "These are all the cast trailers in this area," Ludwig said, bringing their attention back to the general area where their trailer sat. "The ones closer to the studio are make up, props, and costuming trailers. If you need help locating anything, don't hesitate to ask. Myself or another security guard would be happy to help you find your way around."

"We got it," Lovino said curtly. He didn't like this guy already.

"Thank you, Ludwig," Feliciano added, smiling brightly at the now blushing security guard.

"M-my pleasure," Ludwig said, heading for the security building.

Feliciano shot a grin at Lovino as he headed up the steps into their trailer. "This movie is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah," Lovino replied, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Something like that."

* * *

_**Blahahahahaha xD**_

_**Please don't be confused. I threw a lot of information your way this chapter, but I need to get it out. There are so many things in this fic that are new for me... gender-bends... writing out accents... a plot within my fracking plot.**_

_**Julchen's accent is ridiculous to write. I generally don't write out the accents, but this one's important.**_

_**In case you aren't familiar with them... Julchen, Sakura, and Fran are the genderbends of Prussia, Japan, and France. There will be at least one more, introduced later. **_

_**As a side note, this movie is actually a story that I started and did not get far in. I know the general idea, and that was all I needed.**_

_**Hey reader! Like my story? Want to tell me that? I'd love to hear from you! That's what the nifty little review box down there is for. :D**_

_**See you soon!**_

_**-Jack**_


	3. Take Three: Observing And Getting Lost

"Wait!"

Julchen hesitated just long enough for him to catch her by the shoulder and spin her around to face him. Matthew gripped her upper arms and searched her face. "Is it really too late?"

Julchen frowned. "Too late for you and me to be like we used to be? Yes, it is. We're not the same people anymore. It doesn't work like that."

Matthew winced. "But... is it too late... to ask for your forgiveness?"

All signs of emotion disappeared as Julchen's face hardened. "Why? So you can move on without feeling guilty anymore? So you can forget about me once and for all?"

Matthew looked down and away. "That's not it."

"I think it's way too late for us, Finn. I don't know why you're trying so hard to make this work."

"Cut!"

Julchen turned her head and glared at the director. "Vhat ze hell? It vas fawking perfect!"

Feliks made a noise that made it sound like he disagreed with Julchen. "Like... it was _good_. But I feel like Matthew is, like, scared of you or something."

Julchen rolled her eyes and grinned up at the blonde standing beside her. "He is, but in a good vay."

"But, like, Finn is not supposed to be afraid of Tori. He's, like, sad and stuff, about what happened between them, but he isn't afraid of her." Feliks frowned and folded his arms across his chest. "Roll back. Let's, like, take it from the top of page 23. Action!"

Somewhere on the sidelines, Lovino stood watching, sipping an espresso. Feliks was crazy, but everyone listened anyway. It was Lovi's third day on set, and right now he was observing the very good actors and actresses he was working with. He really couldn't wrap his brain around the way Julchen could drop her thick German accent at the drop of a hat and sound like was born and raised in Midwestern America. It worked, though. Lovino also noted the way Matthew was so quiet and shy off camera, yet as soon as Feliks called 'Action', he stepped up and perfectly filled the role of confident jock Finn Almendinger.

"Aren't they incredible to watch?"

Lovino jumped slightly, his gaze swinging around to find a short blonde woman standing less than two feet away, staring at Matt and Julchen, looking enraptured.

"Yeah," Lovino agreed quietly, taking a sip of his coffee. "They're good."

"So are you," the woman added, smiling at Lovino. "You're one of my favorite actors."

Lovino smirked. "Thanks."

The blonde jumped visibly when they heard Feliks call 'Cut' again. Their attention was drawn back to the pair on stage. Matthew sighed and stepped back as Julchen rolled her eyes.

"Vhat _now_?"

"Just... never mind, we're moving on now. Matthew!"

Matthew jumped slightly and gave his full attention to the director. "Yes sir?"

"Like, don't be scared of Jules. She's, like, harmless. She's not gonna bite you."

Matthew made the mistake of glancing at Julchen, who grinned evilly and licked her lips. Matthew's frightened expression worsened, but Feliks didn't notice. "So just, like, spend the rest of the day with her. Be friends! And tomorrow, don't be scared of her because we need this take! Now go away, I like, need Feliciano aaaaaand..." Feliks paused from barking orders to glance at the script in his hands. "And Amelia. Where's Amelia?"

The blonde beside Lovino gasped. "That's me. Ohmigod, this is actually happening! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck," Lovino said as Amelia rushed forward toward the director. Feli shook her hand happily as Feliks explained where the take would start. Lovino watched, a little more interested now that he knew she was in the film. He had figured she was some random crew member making small talk. Lovino watched Amelia's wide blue eyes concentrate on the director as he told her and Feliciano what to do. Somewhere in the back of his brain, it registered that Matthew had come to stand beside him.

"Amy's pretty excited," Matthew chuckled softly.

"You know her?" Lovino asked.

Matthew shrugged. "She's my half sister."

"I thought you were an only child," Lovino remarked. "At least, that's what your bio says."

"I went to live with my bio-dad when I was fourteen. Amy and I haven't been very close since, but I helped her get this part. She wanted it so bad."

"Nice of you," Lovino remarked, twisting the styrofoam cup in his hands. "She's playing Janie?"

Matthew nodded. "It's only one line and three scenes, but Amy's acting like it's the role of a lifetime." The blond man smiled gently. "She's only thanked me about thirty times a day for the last three weeks." Matthew chuckled slightly and fell silent. The two observed quietly for a moment before Matthew spoke again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Were you watching my scene just now?"

"Yup."

"How did I do?" Matthew bit his lip as Lovino glanced at him. "I mean, you're a much more seasoned actor than I am. I heard what Feliks said, but apart from being scared of Julchen, he hasn't told me what I'm doing that I need to change or better."

"That's because your acting is spot on, man. I get why you're scared of Jules. She comes on a little strong."

"A little?" Matthew squeaked. "She practically groped me in rehearsal yesterday."

Lovino chuckled. "You know, most guys wouldn't be complaining about that. Which is why she likes you. You're shy, and you're not undressing her with your eyes like pretty much every other guy on set."

Matthew blinked a few times. "Y-you think she likes _me_?"

Lovino nodded calmly. "I can tell. And really, you don't need to be afraid of her. Do like Feliks said. Start by eating lunch with her. Get to know her a little. Talk to her about your characters. Once you're a little more comfortable with her, you can do your takes and Feliks won't complain that you look afraid."

"You make it sound so easy," Matthew murmured.

Lovino smirked. "I was in a similar situation on the set of _Halas Street_. I had a huge nervous crush on my co-star. We talked for a while, and my crush eased off, and within a week she and I were friends and that was that. So give it a shot." Lovino motioned to something behind Matthew. "Looks like your shot's headed this way now."

Matthew looked over his shoulder and blushed at Julchen waving in his direction. "Will you come with me?"

Lovino spluttered a little, trying not to spray coffee everywhere. "Huh?"

"Please, Lovino? She scares the crap out of me." Matthew's dark blue eyes looked desperately at Lovino. "I know I need to give her a chance, but I'm scared. Just... sit with us at lunch, eh?"

Lovino stared at Matt for a moment before blinking a few times and shrugging. "All right. I'll see you at lunch. But you _have_ to talk to her."

Matt nodded quickly. "Yeah, I will. Thanks Lovino."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Sure. Yeah. Whatever."

* * *

Feliciano halted in his tracks, feeling completely unsure of anything. He glanced around, between the rows of trailers, trying to find his way to cast trailer number 4. The only problem was, he didn't know where trailer number 4 _was_, and he definitely didn't know how to get there from wherever he was. Feliciano decided to turn left, and he only ended up feeling more lost than before.

Feliciano gnawed on his lower lip and furrowed his brow. Lovi would definitely have something to say about this. Feliciano had never had a very good sense of direction, and he never seemed to remember where things were. It always took him quite a while to find his way around a new set. Lovino always got so frustrated when Feli lost his way, and when he finally found his way back to their trailer, Feliciano would surely be on the receiving end of one of Lovino's lectures.

Looking for any signs of life, Feliciano kept walking, telling himself he had end up somewhere, and hopefully somewhere he recognized. He kept walking, but he just seemed to be getting further and further away from where he was supposed to be, and further and further away from anyone who might be able to help him. Tears began to pool in his auburn eyes and he quickly swiped at them with his hands.

"Excuse me."

Feliciano jumped, startled at the sudden, strong voice coming from directly behind him. He spun around and his eyes locked on a dark blue polyester tie. The tie lay flat against a light blue shirt. The shirt was stretched across a wide plane of a chest. Still wiping at his eyes, Feliciano trailed his gaze up; following the straight line of the tie, past the perfect half-Windsor knot, across a smooth jawline, until he found a pair of kind, sky-blue eyes staring down at him. Feliciano's hands slowly dropped to his sides, and he wiped his now damp palms on his jeans. He recognized the security guard as the same one from the other day. "Mr. Vargas... right?"

Feliciano nodded, staring into those blue eyes, his own eyes wide. "Feliciano," he corrected. "And... and you are Ludwig the Security Guard."

Ludwig's lips twitched into a tiny smile. "Just Ludwig. Are you lost?"

Feliciano nodded, looking down and twisting his hands together. He was a little embarrassed to say so, considering it was such a small set.

"I figured as much. Where are you trying to get?"

"Back to my trailer," Feliciano said in a small voice. "I'm supposed to meet my agent at eleven at my trailer."

Ludwig raised his eyebrows slightly. "I was just headed to the security shack on your lot. I'll escort you back to your trailer."

Feliciano looked back up and met Ludwig's gaze again, his eyes widening and his expression grateful. "Really?"

Ludwig nodded. "Of course. It's part of my job."

"Oh." Feliciano wasn't sure why he felt disappointed. He shrugged and let an easy smile fill his face. "Thanks."

"Certainly." Ludwig turned and started walking, heading for the lot Feliciano had long since left on accident. Feliciano hurried after him, keeping up with his long, steady stride. They walked in silence for some time, until Feliciano couldn't take it any longer.

"So you're a security guard."

"Yes."

"Do you like it?"

"I suppose."

"How long have you been a security guard?"

"I've only been working for this studio for about three weeks," Ludwig admitted. "But I've been a guard for two years now."

"Oh! You must be pretty good at your job by now, then."

Ludwig shrugged lightly. "I suppose."

"I'm not very good at my job, and I've been doing it since I was a baby!" Feliciano giggled softly. "I get all the easy parts, because I can't be serious for very long. I always play the happy character!"

"I think you're rather good at playing the happy character," Ludwig said quietly. Feliciano's eyebrows went sky high.

"Have you seen some of my movies?"

Ludwig nodded. "Several."

Feliciano's smile brightened. "Really? And do you like them?"

"Certainly."

Feliciano laughed happily. "Well what do you know!"

"You are quite a famous actor, Mr. Vargas."

"Feliciano," he corrected again. "Please, call me Feliciano."

"It's unprofessional," Ludwig countered.

"But I never answer to the name 'Mr. Vargas'," Feliciano said stubbornly, his bottom lip coming out in a slight pout. Ludwig thought he looked about fifteen with that look, even though he knew for fact the Vargas twins were in their early twenties. "That's my Nonno's name. So I'm Feliciano, and you're Ludwig, and we're friends, okay?"

Ludwig blinked a few times, looking down at the actor walking beside him. "Friends? You don't even know me."

"But I want to!" Feliciano bubbled cheerfully, the pout morphing into another smile. "We can be friends, can't we, Ludwig?"

Ludwig was quiet for a moment. "I suppose," he finally replied.

"Great! Well, then I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you, Ludwig!"

Ludwig didn't reply, but turned a corner and motioned ahead of them. "Your trailer, Mr. Va-" Ludwig stopped short, seeing the almost stern warning look Feliciano was giving him. "Your trailer, _Feliciano_." Feliciano smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Ludwig. You saved me!" Feliciano grasped the security guard's large, calloused hand and shook it up and down feverishly. "Oh and look, there are Roderich and Eliza. Roderich is my agent, and Eliza is Lovi's agent, but they're married and they always meet with us together. I'm not even sure why we have different agents since we're always in movies together and we always have our meetings together, but I guess that's just how we do it, and we've always done it like that, so I guess I should be used to it."

Ludwig tried to comprehend the stream of babble, but figured he lost something in translation. He was pretty sure Feliciano was telling him something about the two well-dressed figures standing in front of trailer number 4. As they approached, one of the figures – a green-eyed brunette in a black suit and a lavender blouse – started to hurry toward them, waving a device in the air. She stopped a few yards from them, one hand planted on her hip, a stern look on her face. "Feliciano, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, Eliza, I got lost, but Ludwig brought me back."

"Why did you leave your cell phone in your trailer?"

Feliciano bit his lip. "Well, I was filming, and I always leave my phone in my trailer when I'm doing takes, and I got lost on my way back."

The second figure – a man in a dark gray suit with well coiffed brown hair and eyes so blue they looked purple – approached and put a hand on Eliza's shoulder. "Calm down, Beth. He's here now."

Eliza shook the hand from her shoulder and huffed, turning an annoyed glare on her husband. "How hard is it to get from the set to his trailer? He's been getting himself lost since he could walk. Whenever he isn't _glued_ to Lovino's side, that is."

Ludwig noticed Feliciano was getting very small, his posture drooping with every harshly spoken word. He wanted desperately to say something, but it wasn't his place. Fortunately, Roderich seemed to be standing up for Feliciano. "It's not his fault, Beth, and he's standing right here. Don't talk about him as if he isn't here."

Eliza huffed, thrusting the cell phone into Feliciano's hand. "Next time, keep your phone _on you._ That's what the Silent setting is for. Now, come on. I don't have all day. Your brother is inside."

Ludwig quickly deduced that he should be on his way now. "I will see you around, Feliciano." He cast the tiniest of smiles in Feliciano's direction. "Try not to get lost."

Feliciano nodded and watched Ludwig stride away, his rapt attention focused on Ludwig's broad, blue-clothed back. Eliza's sharp voice startled him just as Ludwig reached the tiny security building. "Let's get a move on, Feli."

"Yes, Liza," Feli replied softly, letting his gaze linger on the spot where Ludwig had disappeared just a moment longer and wondering why his stomach had felt so funny when Ludwig had smiled at him.

* * *

**__****_So many characters. I haven't even gotten to Antonio yet._** They're almost all important, though. Almost. A few I put in just because they're my OTP's and I write to make myself happy. Or because I really wanted to put Greece in one of my fics.  


**_ I feel like I'm writing like a crazy person, but really I'm just suffering from insomnia. I'm blaming it on Daylight Savings and the fact that I slept until twelve-thirty this afternoon, so I've only been up for 12 hours.  
_**

**_Still feeling guilty about harshing on Roddy during 'Changed', I've given him a more likable role this time around. I like Austria. Honest, I do._**

**_Random note: Updates will be sporadic. Consistency is not my strong point, and I'm trying to do this little thing called 'graduate from highschool', so yeah. Homework's a bitch. And before you ask: YES, I WILL UPDATE 'SWAPPED' SOON! I've... kinda got a little bit of writer's block on that one. As soon as I figure out the next chapter, I'm golden._**

**_Reviews are happily accepted, yet not demanded. I like all of you regardless. *makes a heart shape with his hands*_**

_**-Jack**_


	4. Take Three: Divorce Papers and Spaniards

"I'm supposed to meet someone for lunch," Lovino said as he checked his watch. He was really tired of arguing the same point over and over again when he'd already given his answer. "I've got to go."

"I'm hungry too!" Feliciano said.

"Well let's head to the catering tent, then," Roderich supplied smoothly, casting a look at Eliza that said his decision was final. "Especially since Lovnio has plans. We'll discuss this later. It will give you a chance to let what has been said sink in before we discuss further. All right?" Feliciano and Lovino nodded in agreement, and Eliza looked like she was trying not to argue.

"Great," Roderich said, pushing open the trailer door. "Feliciano, you're not bringing the cat, are you?"

"Sure I am, she'll be fine..." Feliciano's voice faded as the trailer door banged shut. Lovino moved to follow, but Eliza held him back. He looked at her in confusion.

"Think about it, Lovino. You could be an even bigger name if you took a few films on your own."

"I'm not leaving my brother out to dry," Lovino argued.

"It's not leaving him out to dry," the agent countered. "It's broadening your horizons. Feliciano could get his own jobs, too."

"But then we'll never see each other. That's the whole deal. We're all each other has now."

"Lovino, your father-"

"Only cared until Mom died," Lovino finished bitterly.

"Lovino stop," Eliza said, her voice turning from sharp and businesslike to soft and maternal. "Your father will come around eventually. He isn't angry with _you._"

"Which is all the more reason I can't leave Feliciano on his own." Lovino let his gaze hold Eliza's for a long moment. "I have to think about my brother."

With those words, he pushed past her and out of the trailer. She sighed and followed immediately. Outside, Roderich looked at her suspiciously. Eliza avoided his gaze. Feliciano slung and arm around his brother's shoulders, laughing happily. "Lovi, do you think the caterers will have pasta?"

"I wouldn't count on it, Feli." Lovino caught a glimpse of Eliza mouthing the words _Think about it_ and quickly focused on his brother. "I've got to go meet Matt and Jules."

"Hurry, Lovi!" Feli called after his brother, who took off into a jog in the direction of the catering tent. "Roderich, look! That's one of Heracles' kitties! Heracles said his name is Larry!"

"... Larry?"

Feliciano nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh! That's what he told me!"

Roderich only shrugged and engaged Feliciano in conversation. He would speak to his wife later about her arguing with the twins today. It wasn't very professional, and it upset both of the Vargas brothers – Feliciano especially. Of course, that meant he needed to get her to listen to him; something she had not been liking to do as of late. Not since the divorce papers were served.

Oh yes. The divorce. A long time in coming, if you asked Roderich.

He loved Beth, he really did. And she loved him, or at least she had. Once upon a time, when they were both young and just beginning their hopeful careers as talent agents in southern California. So young, so innocent. They'd had absolutely no idea what they were getting themselves into.

They'd been partners in their business for years, and they would remain partners after their divorce. Neither of them were willing to give up all their years of hard work and effort over a difference in opinion.

When asked what happened to the young couple who had once been so deeply in love and so excited and promising in their careers, Eliza would tell them that she honestly didn't know. Roderich would have a different reply. He knew exactly when and where it had all changed. It changed four years ago, almost to the day, and if he could go back in time to four years ago, he would change things. Because he loved Beth, and he knew what had happened to them, and if it were up to Roderich, he would choose not to throw away fifteen years of marriage over something so stupid.

"Ve, Roderich, are you okay?"

Roderich pulled himself out of his thoughts and smiled at Feliciano. He was still just a boy. A boy in a very dog-eat-dog business. Roderich wondered how long Feliciano could maintain his innocent perspective of the world in the lifestyle he lived. It was one of the biggest reasons that Feliciano was Roderich's favorite out of the handful of talents who called him their agent. Feliciano was a joy, to be around and to work with. He'd been there when Feli and Lovi caught their big break a few years ago, and Feli told Roderich once that he was like family, since Feli didn't have much of one anymore. Roderich would give up his contract with Feliciano without hesitation if it meant he could see the boy remain unmarred by the A-list Hollywood lifestyle.

"I was just thinking, Feliciano. Nothing to worry about."

Feliciano grinned as he picked up a plastic tray. "Good!" He handed the tray to Eliza with a shy smile. He wasn't sure where he stood with her right now, but either way he was determined to get back on her good side. Then he passed a tray to Rdoerich before grabbing one of his own.

Unfortunately, there was no pasta on the menu today. There were sandwiches, chips, and fruit salad. While Feliciano really could have gone for some pasta, he thought the menu this afternoon sounded pretty good too. He smiled brightly at the tall, tanned man standing on the other side of the table, replacing the fruit salad with a fresh bowl. "Ciao!"

The man smiled back at Feliciano, his bright green eyes sparkling cheerfully as he pushed a few dark brown curls out of his face. "Hola amigo! Mi llamo Antonio!"

Feliciano scrunched his face up thoughtfully. "I don't speak Spanish very well. My brother does, though!"

"Ah," the man across the table laughed cheerfully. "I said, 'Hello friend! My name is Antonio."

"Wow," Feliciano said, plucking a sandwich off the platter. "You speak Spanish really good."

"I should hope I do," Antonio said in mock seriousness. "Or mi madre will be very disappointed in my forgetfulness."

"Where are you from?"

"I was born in Madrid, but mi madre brought me to America when I was seven."

"Oh! I was born in New York, but my Nonno lives in Italy. Oh! My name is Feli, by the way. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Antonio!"

Antonio chuckled. "I think everyone on set knows your name, amigo. It's nice to meet you, too, though!"

Feliciano's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why would everyone know me?"

"You're kinda famous, little buddy," Antonio reminded him gently.

"Ohh," Feliciano suddenly remembered. "Right." He grinned sheepishly. "I kinda forget about that sometimes."

Antonio chuckled. "Good for you, amigo. Too many actors wear their fame more often than their shirts."

"I like my shirt," Feliciano said, glancing down at the yellow cotton t-shirt he wore.

Antonio laughed again. "You'd better go catch up with your friends. I have to get back to the kitchen."

"Oh! You work here?" Feliciano realized he was wearing a nametag and replacing the fruit bowl, so he must. Antonio nodded.

"I work for the catering company!"

"Then I guess I will see you around!" Feliciano realized. "Good! Because I like you, Mr. Antonio."

"You can call me Toni," the Spaniard said. "I'll see you around, little Feli."

Feliciano waved and grabbed a can of Sprite out of the ice at the end of the table. Then he glanced around. He saw Lovino over with Matthew and Miss Jules, and Miss Frannie sitting with Mr. Arthur. Feliciano's brows raised slightly. They looked kinda friendly. He wondered if they knew each other or something. He looked around a little more before his gaze landed on Roderich and Eliza. He hurried over to them.

"What took you so long?" Eliza muttered, picking at her fruit salad with her fork.

"Ve, I was talking to the catering man! His name is Toni and he speaks Spanish!"

Eliza rolled her eyes and brought a piece of pineapple to her mouth. Roderich sighed inwardly. She'd changed so much. He wished he could have the Elizabeth he'd fallen in love with all those years ago back. But he couldn't do anything to change her, so he put it out of his mind and ate his lunch as he listened to Feliciano chatter on about catering Spaniards, stray kittens, and pasta.

* * *

**_Oh my god, just kill me now.  
_**

**_I'm so pissed right now. This update is soooooo overdue, because I was super hoping to update Swapped before I indulged myself in this one again, but then crap got in the way and work and school and extra crap my parents are shoving on me because I'm a senior and trying to plan a grad party and asdfghjkl;. I have been writing in my free time, but I don't actually get that much free time at my desk, so I can't write as much as I want._**

**_Anyway, here's a super short update. Ughhhh. It's like half the size I wanted my chapters to be, to maintain consistency. Jackson fail._**

**_What do you think of the Roddy and Liza arc? I actually super like Roderich in this one because I made him nice and I kinda made Liz a bitch. WHOOPS! But it's fun because it's a completely different direction than I am used to right now, because I spent so much time writing Changed. _**

**_Also... ten epic person points if you actually know why I called Heracles' cat Larry. Not many people actually pick up on this one, so DAZZLE ME._**

**_Anyway, I'm done rambling now. Leave a review if you are so inclined. It makes me happy when I get a review. :D_**

_**-Jack**_


	5. Take Four: Lunch and More Lost Trailers

Lovino ate quickly. He had nothing else to do. Julchen was only really interested in speaking with Matthew, who said little, stammered through all of it, and had his face flushed a deep shade of red the entire time. Less than fifteen minutes into the whole ordeal – his lunch all eaten and his trash wadded up on the tray – he had decided that Julchen _liked_ seeing Matthew all red and flustered. And seeing as how telling Matthew that would only make him blush harder and stammer more... well, Lovino figured the best thing to do was let Matthew warm up to Jules on his own time.

Matthew flashed a look at Lovino – one that somehow screamed "HELP ME YOU IDIOT" – and Lovino took a breath and decided to take pity on Matthew. As soon as Julchen paused for breath, Lovino saw his chance and jumped in. "You gonna eat that cookie, Matt?"

Matthew let out a low, feral growl and slumped over the table, sliding his mostly empty lunch tray toward Lovino. Lovino snickered and snatched the cookie off the tray, biting into it with vehemence. Jules smirked and placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder. "Are du okay, Birdie?"

Matthew's shoulders shook once, and Lovino wasn't sure if it was with a laugh or a sob. "No, no I'm not okay. You and me are the leads on this thing, and to be frank, you scare the crap out of me, Julchen."

"Jules," she corrected.

"Jules!" Matthew exclaimed loudly, sitting up and pulling at his hair with his fists. "_Why are you doing this to me?_"

"Doing vhat, Birdie?"

"THIS!" Matthew practically shouted, throwing his arms in the air. Lovino glanced around and saw that a few heads were turning in their direction. "This... _flirting_ you think you're doing, eh?! Do you really like me, or are you just trying to scare me on purpose? Because I'd _really love_ if you'd pick one and then tone it _waaaay_ down, eh? I'll never be able to work with you if you keep doing this to me! You might not understand, but _please_, for the _love_ of the great god Wayne Gretzky, just _STOP BEING SO TERRIFYING_!"

Matthew ended his rant, chest heaving, hands in fists, resting on the table. The entire tent fell silent, everyone having heard Matthew's shouts. Lovino stared, Julchen's eyes were wide, and once Matthew realized everyone was staring, he flipped the hood of his sweatshirt up and buried himself as deep inside as he could. "Oh god, I'm sorry Jules, I didn't mean to yell, oh god, shit, shit, shit, I'm sorry. God, I'm so awkward-"

Julchen burst out laughing, and Lovino quickly joined her. Matthew peeked out of his sweatshirt to stare at them in confusion. Julchen patted Matthew on the shoulder. "Oh, Birdie," she gasped through her laughter. "Du are so cute vhen du get aggressive like zat!"

Matthew buried his face in his hands again with a moan and Lovino chuckled loudly. "Matt, I think you and Jules are gonna be cool as long as you forget to be afraid of her more often." With one last chuckle, Lovino collected his tray and stood up from the table. "I think you two will be just fine without me now. I'll see you on set later."

"Bye Lovino," muttered Matthew, who was slowly pulling himself back out of his hoodie. When Lovino glanced back, he saw they were actually conversing, and he smiled to himself. He knew Matthew had a tough streak in there somewhere, and he had finally let it come out. "My work here is done," Lovino told himself softly as he ducked out of the craft service tent.

"Que? But filming has just started!"

Lovino's head whipped around and his eyes locked on a tall, green-eyed man carrying a bag of garbage out to the bins lined up along the edge of the tent. "Not filming, something else," Lovino said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, all right. Hey, would you mind..." the man gestured toward the nearest garbage bin. Lovino quirked one brow, then went over and lifted the lid. The green-eyed man smiled widely. "Gracias, mi amigo!"

"Sure, whatever," Lovino muttered, quickly walking away from the tent and heading for the cast trailers.

"See you around!" the green-eyed man called after him.

"Mr. Vargas!"

Lovino groaned and turned around. When he saw who was following him, his annoyance faded slightly. "Oh. Hey Toris." The Spanish guy had disappeared, and the director's assistant had appeared from nowhere. Toris quickly informed Lovino why he had come.

"Feliks redid this afternoon's schedule last second," Toris explained, handing Lovino a sheet of paper. "We'll be shooting scene 12 at nine tonight, if you'd like to look over it during your down time. Feliks asked me to make sure to tell you, Lily, Sakura, and Matthew about the change right away."

"Sure," Lovino said, eyes glancing over the new schedule. He had only one scene slated for this afternoon, and he didn't have any lines in that scene. From the looks of things, tonight would be the big scene when Matthew's character finds out about the daughter he fathered through Julchen's character. It was a pretty pivotal scene in the story. They'd probably spend a few other nights filming it as well. "Sounds great."

"You didn't happen to see the others in the craft service tent, did you?" Toris asked, glancing over toward the tent in question.

"Matt's in there. I think I saw Lily's brother in there, too. Which means Lily's in there. Not sure about Sakura."

Toris bit his lip and nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Vargas."

"It's Lovino," the taller man corrected. "I'll see you around."

Toris nodded and headed directly for the craft service tent. Lovino decided to head back to his trailer to grab his script. His mind working through his new schedule, he never even noticed that he was being watched.

* * *

Feliciano skipped through the rows of trailers, a smile on his face. Roderich and Eliza had gone, and he was finished with his takes for the day. Dusk was just settling on the lot, and the shadows were growinglong. Lovi had told Feliciano to wait for him in their trailer until Lovino was finished with his after dark shoot. Feliciano was more than happy to comply, and planned to watch a movie while his brother was gone. He wanted to hurry to the trailer, though. The dusky shadows creeped him out a little.

Rounding a corner, Feliciano suddenly bumped into a broad, solid wall of red cotton. He flailed a little in surprise, losing his balance. A hand came out of nowhere to steady him. "Whoa there."

Feliciano looked up toward the source of the warm, smooth voice and smiled. "Mr. Antonio!"

"Just Antonio," the Spaniard corrected with a chuckle. "Where are you off to?"

"My trailer," Feliciano said. "I'm going to watch a movie! Want to come with me?"

Antonio ran a hand through his hair, chocolate brown curls springing everywhere as he did. "That's all right, mi amigo."

"No, really!" Feli exclaimed. "It's always better watching a movie with someone else! Besides..." Feliciano bit his lip and twisted his toe in the dirt. "I... I might be just a... a little bit scared of the dark."

A smile curled onto Antonio's face. "It's not dark yet, mi pequeño lindo Feliciano."

"But it will be by the time Lovi gets back," Feliciano replied meekly. "You don't have to, Tonio, I was just hoping for some company."

Antonio studied the young man standing before him. He looked like just a kid. Heck, he practically still was. "All right, I'll come watch the movie with you," Antonio said after a long moment, his face breaking into a grin. "Just until your brother comes back, okay?"

Feliciano smiled brightly. "Really?"

Antonio nodded. "Lead the way, Feli."

Feliciano took off through the trailers, weaving through and around them like he was an expert. Antonio supposed he probably was. The kid had practically grown up on movie sets. After several minutes, Feliciano stopped short, looking around. Antonio followed suit. "What's up?"

Feliciano bit his lip. "I lost my trailer."

Antonio stifled a laugh. "You forget which way to turn?"

Feliciano shrugged. "I was lost before I found you, too, so I don't have any idea of where I'm going."

The Spaniard raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything a deep voice sounded from behind them. "How is it that I always find you searching for your trailer?"

Feliciano whirled around and grinned at something over Antonio's shoulder. "Ludwig!"

Antonio glanced behind and saw a very well built security guard coming up behind them. Feliciano tilted his head and gave a look that reminded Antonio of an innocent starlet charming the camera. "Would you mind helping me find my trailer again, Ludwig?"

The security guard nodded tersely, but his lips twitched, hiding a smile. Feliciano clapped his hands together and let Ludwig take the lead. The three weaved their way through a few lanes of trailers. "Boy Ludwig, you're sure good at your job!" Feliciano gushed, staying one step behind the blond security guard at all times. Antonio trailed a little further behind, watching with a curious eye.

Ludwig lifted one shoulder as he walked. "Technically I'm off-duty until tomorrow morning."

"Really? Then why would you help me?"

Ludwig glanced down at the bouncing brunet beside him before resuming his nearly militaristic gait and posture. "It's my job."

"But you're off-duty!" Feliciano argued.

Ludwig hesitated, then spoke slowly. "I enjoy helping people."

"Really?" Feliciano said again. "You like helping me find my trailer?"

Ludwig let out a single laugh. "This morning's search was certainly the most entertaining thing that happened to me all day."

"Is that a good thing?" the Italian boy had to ask.

"Yes. It is a good thing."

"Good! Well Ludwig, since you're off duty, you should join me and Tonio for our movie!" Feliciano chirped happily.

Ludwig glanced quizzically behind at Antonio, who just shrugged. Feliciano was still babbling on. "Mr. Tonio is coming to watch with me until Lovi comes back from doing his scenes tonight. You should come too, because my mother always said 'The more the merrier, Feli!' And I always listened to my Mama. Mama always made sure I understood stuff. Lovi does too, but he isn't as patient as Mama was. I miss Mama," Feliciano finished suddenly, his auburn hair sifting down as he looked up at the dusky sky still tinged with pink and orange. "Mama and I used to watch the sunset, and when it got dark, we would go inside and hide under a blanket. Sometimes we would watch a movie. And sometimes we would just talk, or she would tell me a story." Feliciano looked down at the concrete under his feet again. "I miss Mama," he said again, softer this time. "Lovi said she's in heaven now. In Heaven with the angels. Lovi said she's looking out for us every day, because she'd never really leave her boys all alone like that." Antonio and Ludwig heard a small sniffle from the smaller man, but both were at a loss of what to say or do.

After a few moments of silence, Ludwig softly cleared his throat. "I suppose I could stay... just for a little while."

Feliciano looked up at the security guard – his eyes still watery but joy painted across his features. "Really?"

Ludwig nodded and Feliciano suddenly threw his arms around the broad officer in a hug. "Yay! Now where's the trailer?"

Ludwig cleared his throat once again, his face an odd shade of red. "It's just over here."

Antonio wondered just what he'd gotten himself into here.

* * *

**_*peeks out from behind a crate* Please don't kill me.  
_**

**_I'm aware it's been two months since I updated, but life chewed me up and swallowed me before regurgitating and performing CPR. And then it gave me writer's block._**

**_On the upside, now that I've got this chapter out of the way I _should_ - in theory - be able to progress once more because all the characters are in position and things are shaping up._**

**_So that's that. If I have any good favor with the universe, the next update shall be far closer than this one was from the last one._**

_**-Jack**_


End file.
